Twilight: The Battle of Hogwarts
by vinny1996
Summary: This entire story will be in the persective of Edward Cullen. The Cullens are wizards. Bree Tanner is their younger sister. Jasper, Rosalie, & Emmett are 7th years, Edward & Alice are 6th years, & Bree is a 4th year. Jaser & Alice: Ravenclaw, Rosalie & Emmett: Gryffindor, and Edward & Bree: Hufflepuff.
1. Chapter 1

**BANG!**

**I was sleeping in my dormitory with four other Hufflepuff sixth years. I was having a dream about being back in Forks, Washington with Bella.**

**BANG!**

**I wake up. Is there someone at the door. I grab my watch on the drawer next to my bed. It barely 11:00 yet. The noise stopped and I went back to sleep.**

**A minute later BANG!**

**I wake up again and this time, I get out of my bed. I walk towards the door.**

**"Who is it?" I said.**

**"Head of House," said the voice on the other side.**

**I open the door, and standing there is Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff House, Pamona Sprout.**

**"Professor," I said. "What's wrong?"**

**"Wake up the others in your dorm, get dressed, and head to the common room immediately!"**

**I look behind Professor Sprout, other Hufflepuff students are heading to the common room, many with worried faces. I turn back to look at Professor Sprout.**

**"What is going on," I ask.**

**"Everything will soon be explained at the Great Hall," said Sprout. "Now hurry!"**

**I nod and walk back to my bed. I leave the door open and see Professor Sprout knocking on the door across the hall.**

**"Wake up," I yell as I am putting on my Hogwarts robes. There is no reply.**

**"WAKE UP!"**

**All four boys wake up. They look terrified at me.**

**"Edward, have you gone mad," said a boy.**

**"Why are you yelling at the top of your lungs," said another boy.**

**"Get dressed, quick!" I said.**

**The four boys look out our dorm's door. People are still evacuating their common rooms. The boys turn back to me.**

**"Edward," said a boy. "What is goi-"**

**"I don't know," I said interrupting his question. "All I know is we have to get to the common room.''**

**The boys get out of their beds and put on their robes. A minute later, all five of us walk out of our dorm.**

**We join the crowd of Hufflepuffs walking towards the common room. People are whispering all around me.**

**"I head that there has been an attack in the Ravenclaw common room," said a third year.**

**"I heard that Harry Potter is somewhere in Hogwarts," said a fifth year.**

**An attack in the Ravenclaw common room? Harry Potter back in Hogwarts? What is going on?**

**I keep walking down the tunnel towards the common room. I see that more Hufflepuffs are evacuating out of the other tunnels as well.**

**A moment later, I finally make it to the common room. Students stand all talking to each other about what has just happened.**

**"Edward," yelled a voice.**

**I turn in every direction to see where it is coming from, I can't find the person.**

**"Edward," yelled the voice again.**

**I turn to my left and see that my younger sister, Bree is walking towards me.**

**"Bree are you okay?"**

**"Yeah," she said. "Edward, do you know what is happening?"**

**"I don't have a clue," I replied. "I heard though that there has been some sort of attack in the Ravenclaw common room.''**

**"I heard that too.''**

**A few minutes later, every Hufflepuff is now in the common room. I turn behind me to see Professor Sprout trying to make it to the front.**

**"Excuse me," she said to the Hufflepuffs as she was getting through.**

**A moment later, Sprout finally makes it to the front of the common room.**

**"Attention Hufflepuffs," Sprout yelled. "We all must make our way to the Great Hall, if you can follow me in orderly fashion, all your questions will soon be answered. Now please follow me!''**

**All the students leave the common room. Me and Bree are in the middle of the entire crowd. We can see hundreds of students in front of us and hundreds of students behind us.**

**We walk through the entire basement of Hogwarts to get to the Great Hall. As we turn to the next hall, down the hall we can see the Slytherins coming from the dungeons led by Professor Slughorn.**

**We continue down the hall as we see the flight of stairs to get to the main entrance. I can see from a distance that the Ravenclaws are coming down the Marble Staircase led by Professor Flitwick.**

**The Great Hall's doors are already open, as we enter, the Gryffindors have already taken their seats. Professor McGonagall and the other teachers are at the teacher's table whispering.**

**"Take your seats," said Professor Sprout as she walks towards the teacher's table.**

**Me and Bree find open seats down the table near the teacher's table, we both seat down and look as the other houses enter the Great Hall taking their seats and there Heads walking towards McGonagall.**

**"I think something is about to happen," I said turning to Bree. "If Harry Potter is here, Death Eaters will want to come to Hogwarts and capture him. I think there will be a a battle.''**

**Bree's eyes wide open. She stares at me with disbelief.**

**"A battle here, at Hogwarts? This cannot be true.''**

**"It is true," I said. "That is why all the teachers look worried. Harry Potter is in danger here.''**

**"What if You-Know-Who comes?"**

**"Then we need to prepared.''**

**A few minutes later, the teachers stop talking among each other. Professor McGonagall walked up to the platform.**

**"Attention students," she said. "Hogwarts is in danger. We have brought you all here to tell you that Hogwarts will soon be under attack.''**

**There are gasps all over the room.**

**". . .evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point.**

**"And what if we want to stay and fight,'' yelled Ernie Macmillan standing up down the other end of the Hufflepuff table.**

**A few people applause to Ernie's question.**

**"If you are of age, you may stay,''said Professor McGonagall.**

**Of age? I'm only sixteen! I want to stay and fight and my birthday is only a month away. Will I be able to say?**

**"What about our things?'' asked a girl from the Ravenclaw table. "Our trunks, our owls?''**

**"We have no time to collect possessions," said Professor McGonagall. "The important thing is to get you out of here safely.''**

**"Where's Professor Snape?" shouted a girl from the Slytherin table.**

**"He has to the common phrase, done a bunk,'' replied Professor McGonagall.**

**Cheer came all over from the Gryffindor table, our table, and Ravenclaw table. I look around at our table to see smiling and clapping. I turned and looked at Bree, she was smiling. I smiled back at her. I turned back to look at Professor McGonagall.**

**"We have already placed protection around the castle, but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects-''**

**A voice echoed throughout the Great Hall. It was high, cold, and clear.**

**''I know that you are preparing to fight.'' Students scream all over the Hall. People looked to try to find where the voice is coming from. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood.''**

**Nobody speaked, they all just listened to the voice.**

**"Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight.''**

**I looked down at my feet. As I looked up a second later, I saw every head looking towards me. I looked at Bree, she was looking at the Gryffindor table. I turned too and saw that everyone was looking at Harry Potter.**

**"But he's there!'' yelled a voice behind me. "Potter's there! Someone grab him!''**

**I turned to see what idiot said that. I saw that it was Pansy Parkinson, from the Slytherin table. I looked at her with her anger. But, I heard a noise behind me.**

**I turned to see every Gryffindor standing up, wands facing the Slytherin table. Me and all the other Hufflepuffs got up and did the same. The Ravenclaws followed. Every wand was now facing the Slytherin table.**

**"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," said Professor McGonagall. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow him.**

**I looked as every Slytherin stood up from their table and left the Great Hall with Mr. Filch.**

**"Ravenclaws, follow on!''**

**All the younger and a few older Ravenclaw students left the Great Hall, behind the Slytherins.**

**"Hufflepuffs!"**

**I looked around me and saw younger Hufflepuffs leaving the Great Hall. I turned to Bree.**

**"Stay here, I'll be right back.''**

**Bree nodded.**

**I walked towards Professor McGonagall.**

**"And Gryffindors!" She looked at me after her table evacuated.**

**"Can I help you Cullen," she asked.**

**"Professor," I said. "My birthday is just a month away and I was wondering if I ca-''**

**Professor McGonagall interrupted me.**

**"I'm sorry Cullen," she said. "Even if your birthday is a month away you are still not of age.''**

**I nodded. "Okay, Thank you professor.''**

**I walked back to Bree, still standing there waiting for me.**

**"What happened," she asked me.**

**"Nothing really," I said as we both started walking towards the doors. Me and Bree walked out of the Great Hall and saw hundreds of students making there way to the Marble Staircase.**

**"How do you think we are going to get out of the school," asked Bree as we climbed the stairs.**

**"A secret passage probably," I replied. "There is probably a secret passageway that leads to Hogwarts.''**

**"You think?"**

**"I know.''**

**Hundreds climbed many flights of stairs until we finally made it to the seventh floor. We went down the corridor of the floor and stopped.**

**"Why did we stop," Bree asked.**

**"I'm not sure," I said. I looked in front of the crowd and saw two large doors appear out of thin air.**

**A number of people gasped.**

**"What, what happened," asked Bree.**

**"I think we are going into the Room of Requirement," I said.**

**"What!''**

**People started walking into the room. People looked all over in amazement and shocked.**

**"It's huge!" said Bree looking around. I looked towards the front and saw Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey walking towards a portrait. Mr. Filch opened the portrait, and there stood a passageway.**

**"I knew it," I said. "There is a passageway out of Hogwarts.''**

**"Incredible," said Bree.**

**"Come Along!" yelled Mr. Filch.**

**The students turned and walked into the secret passageway. A minute later, me and Bree entered, it was very dark. I couldn't see the person in front of me.**

**It felt like it was going on forever, until I saw a glimpse of light down the end of the passageway. It took us minutes to finally get to the light. I got out and helped Bree get out of the passageway.**

**"We are in the Hog's Head Inn," said Bree looking around. "We are in Hogsmeade.''**


	2. Chapter 2

**I turned to see Aberforth Dumbledore behind me as he saw hundreds of students coming into his pub. Madam Pomfrey.**

**"Hello Aberforth," said Pomfrey. "We had to evacuate the students and this was the only way. I'm sorry for the trouble.''**

**Aberforth nodded and walked away. I kept looking to see more and more students exiting the passageway.**

**"Madam Pomfrey," I said walking up to her.**

**"Yes Mr. Cullen?"**

**"I was wondering. How are you going to get hundreds of students back to their homes?"**

**"We are still trying to figure that out.''**

**I nod and walk back to Bree. Students are still entering the pub.**

**"This is crazy," said Bree. "We are all not going to fit in here!"**

**"I know.''**

**I look outside the windows, Hogsmeade is empty. It is dark outside.**

**"I think it will be tough to get out of Hogsmeade," I said.**

**"Well," said Bree. "We might have to spend the night. They might want the Hogwarts Express to come in the morning.''**

**"Maybe," I said.**

**A few minutes later, the last students enter the pub. It is now crowded inside the pub. Students everywhere. People are talking all over.**

**"Attention," yelled Madam Pomfrey. There is now silence. "Students if you are of age, you may Apparate outside of the pub. And students that are not of age, we will use Floo Powder.''**

**"Students that will apparate," said Madam Pomfrey. "Please follow Mr. Filch. Students who will use Floo Power, please stay here.''**

**A few students leave the pub with Mr. Filch and go outside. It is still crowded inside the pub.**

**Aberforth walks up to Madam Pomfrey.**

**"Madam," said Aberforth. "I think these many students can't Floo Power out of here, it will take hours.''**

**"I know Aberforth," said Madam Pomfrey. "We need more fireplaces. Aberforth, can you help some of the kids use the Floo network, while I ask the residents for more fireplaces.''**

**Aberforth nods.**

**"Thank you," said Madam Pomfrey. She walks out of the pub and starts going to other buildings.**

**"Okay," yelled Aberforth. "We will use one student at a time. To use the floo network, yell the place you want to go. Is that clear?"**

**Every student nods.**

**"Okay," said Aberforth. "Lets start with First Years. First Years come over.''**

**Younger students push to get to the front of the fireplace. A girl walked into the fireplace.**

**"This is going to take a while," I said to Bree.**

**Bree nods and looks at the girl as she leaves the fireplace.**

**"Next," yelled Aberforth.**

**I walk towards the pub's window. I see older students apparating out of the streets of Hogsmeade. It looks cold outside. I can also see Madam Pomfrey rushing from building to building knocking on doors.**

**It has been twenty minutes, half of the first years have left. It is ten minutes till' midnight.**

**"Aberforth," yells a voice coming from the pub's entrance. I turn and see that it is Madam Pomfrey.**

**"I have three fireplaces ready.''**

**"Good," said Aberforth. "I will keep the First and Second Years with me.''**

**Madam Pomfrey nods.**

**"Third to Seventh Years, follow me.''**

**A handful of students walk out of the pub. As I leave the Hog's Head Inn, I see many residents of Hogsmeade out on the streets with wands at the ready. I look back at the pub, many residents are entering.**

**"I wonder why they are going inside the pub," said Bree.**

**"Probably to use the passageway," I replied.**

**"Probably.''**

**Madam Pomfrey stops, the students do the same.**

**"Half of the students walk down the end of the street, the door will be open. Half walk down the other end, the door will be open as well. The last half, stay with me.**

**I turn to see and number of students walking down both ends of the streets. Madam Pomfrey starts walking inside a building, the students follow her.**

**It is a home. The resident, an elderly woman, is watching the students walk inside with a smile on her face.**

**"I presume you know how to use the floo network," asked Madam Pomfrey.**

**Everyone nods. The room is not as crowded as the pub was. By eight minutes, half of the room was empty.**

**"Ms. Tanner," said Madam Pomfrey pointing at Bree. "You are next.''**

**Bree turns to me.**

**"Don't worry I'll be there soon,'' I said.**

**"Okay," Bree whispers. She walks up to the fireplace and grabs floo power. She then walks inside the fireplace.**

**"Cullen Residence," yelled Bree.**

**Bree disappears. Madam Pomfrey now points to another younger student.**

**"Voldemort will be here in two minutes," I thought. "I need to help, I want to help.''**

**I slowly start walking towards the door. Nobody notices me, as they are all watching the fireplace. I slowly walk out of the open door and into the streets of Hogsmeade.**

**I see people still guarding Hogsmeade and people walking across the street to get to the Hog's Head Inn.**

**I walk across the street, there are a few younger students left in the pub while the rest are adults heading to Hogwarts.**

**I see Professor Slughorn walking out of the passage.**

**"Professor," I said. "What are you doing here?"**

**"Hello Mr. Cullen," said Slughorn. "I'm just here to protect Hogsmeade**

**"Yes," I said lying. "My sister just left. I'm waiting for my turn.''**

**Slughorn smiles and pats me on my shoulder.**

**"Good," said Slughorn. "Have a good summer, Cullen.''**

**"You to Professor," I replied as he walked out of the pub. I check that Slughorn is out of sight, and I continue to the passageway.**

**There is a short line to get in, in front of me is someone who looks really familiar. I just can't remember who.**

**"Ve came from London," said the voice in front of me talking to the person next to him.**

**"Viktor Krum," I whispered.**

**"Ve heard that Hogvarts vas under attack by Death Eaters.''**

**"Viktor Krum?"**

**Viktor turned to look at me. He looked exactly the same as I saw him in my third year. Viktor smiles at me.**

**"What are you doing here?" I ask.**

**"I vant to help out," he replied. "Hogvarts is like my second home.''**

**"But, what about Durmstrang?"**

**"Durmstrang vas controlled by the Dark Lord and I didn't know," said Viktor. "But Hogvarts is a school vith students that vant to help that vant to stop the Dark Lord once and for all. Hogvarts is my home and I vill never forget about it.''**

**I smile at him and he smiled at me back.**

**"I didn't know Hogwarts meant that much to you.''**

**"I love it just like you do," said Viktor. "Even if I vent here for only one year. Hogvarts is an amazing place. I'm fighting for Harry Potter, and I am also fighting for Albus Dumbledore.''**

**I smile once more at Viktor.**

**"Looks like your next to go.''**

**Viktor smiles and turns back to enter the secret passageway. I go next. It is the same way how it looked when I was evacuating Hogwarts. Dark.**

**"So," said Viktor still walking. "Vhat year are you in?"**

**"I'm a sixth year," I replied.**

**"How old are you?"**

**"Sixteen. But my birthday is a month away.''**

**"Are you sure you vant to fight," Viktor asks me. "You need to get to your family.''**

**"Just like you," I said. "Hogwarts is my home. I'm fighting for Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.''**

**Viktor stops talking. I hear behind me people talking on battle plans. As I see the light getting closer and closer, I reach into my pocket and get my wand.**

**A few minutes later, I reach the Room of Requirement. I turn and look at Viktor.**

**"Do you know what time it-"**

**The entire room shakes for a minute. One man fall to the ground. Viktor looks at me and checks his watch.**

**"Two minutes past midnight," Viktor said.**

**"Great," I said. "The Death Eaters just started attacking.''**


	3. Chapter 3

**"We need to hurry," said a man behind me.**

**I turn to see panicked people coming into the Room of Requirement via the passageway.**

**I start running for the door, Viktor behind me. As we both leave the Room of Requirement, we can see many people running in each direction.**

**"A protective charm is protecting the school," I said to Viktor. "There is no way they can get in unless they break the charm.''**

**"So ve still have time," said Viktor.**

**I nod and start running for the Marble Staircase. Viktor is right next to me. There are many people running up and down the Marble Staircase.**

**"The Death Eaters are near the forest," yells a woman running down the stairs.**

**"Guard all the entrances," yells a man.**

**As I walk down the flights of stairs, I run to a window. There, in the sky of Hogwarts are curses trying to destroy the shield. It looks like fireworks. Viktor is next to me looking out the window.**

**"Ve need to hurry to the courtyard," he said leaving the window.**

**"Do you know how to get there?"**

**"I still remember my vay around Hogvarts.''**

**I nod and try to catch up to him. We both finally make it to the entrance hall. Viktor opens the main doors to get to the courtyard, there are many people just standing there looking in the bright sky.**

**We both stop near the doors and look up at the sky as well. More people walk out into the courtyard.**

**We stand there quiet for minutes, until, the shield is starts dissolving!**

**"The shield is down," yells a woman down the courtyard.**

**"Get your vand ready," said Viktor.**

**I point my wand at the front of the courtyard.**

**"Look up!" yelled a man.**

**We all look into the sky, Death Eaters are flying towards the castle. A number of them land in the courtyard. One lands right next to me.**

**"Stupefy," I yell.**

**The Death Eater flies into the sky.**

**"Nice hit," said Viktor.**

**"Thanks.''**

**People start shouting curses all over. People start flying into the sky, falling to the ground, a few injured, a few dead.**

**"Stupefy," yells Viktor, sending two Death Eaters to the ground.**

**"Confringo,'' yells a nearby Death Eater. The curse is heading towards me, I duck and get back up.**

**''Petrificus Totalus,'' I yell. The curse hits the Death Eater and now he stands still, I stun him.**

**"Stupefy," yells a woman.**

**"Expulso," yells a man.**

**This continued for minutes. Each side the same.**

**"LOOK OUT," yelled Viktor. He is looking in the sky.**

**I look and see debris headed for me. I run to get out-of-the-way. The debris hits with a loud rumble.**

**"Thanks," I said to Viktor.**

**Viktor nods and continues to fight. I look back up at Hogwarts, it is on fire. There are holes in some parts of the building. I am in complete shock.**

**I turn look back in the courtyard, two Death Eaters are heading my way.**

**"Stupefy," yells one Death Eater.**

**"Confringo!" yells the other.**

**"PROTEGO," I yell. The two curses heading towards me, now fly in different directions as I used a defense charm.**

**"Stupefy," I yelled. One Death Eater falls to the ground.**

**"Expulso," yells the remaining Death Eater.**

**I run for cover behind a big chuck of rubble. The curse flies over my head. I stand back up and look at the Death Eater.**

**"Expelliarmus!"**

**The Death Eater's wand flies out of his hand.**

**"Stupefy!"**

**The Death Eater flies out of Hogwarts' courtyard and into the black sky. I turn to see Viktor fighting one Death Eater. I turn behind me to see more people coming out of Hogwarts.**

**I hear a loud noise. I look up at one of the towers of Hogwarts. A half of it falls into the courtyard.**

**"RUN!" I yelled. People look at me and then and look at the falling debris. I run towards Hogwarts' doors. I see the huge debris hitting the ground. I run into the main entrance. I see that the Great Hall was in use as an injury room. I look towards the Marble Staircase and people are running in different directions.**

**I head towards the Marble Staircase. People run up and down the staircase, in different directions.**

**I hear a loud crash. I see that a flying Death Eater has broken one of the windows. It heads towards the huge crowd of people.**

**"STUPEFY," I yell, my curse hits the flying Death Eater, he crashes into one of the walls. I continue running up the staircase.**

**As I make it to the top landing, I see Alice, next to the Gryffindor common room.**

**"Alice," I yelled.**

**Alice turns and looks at me with shock.**

**"Edward," said Alice. "What are you doing here?"**

**"Helping. And you?"**

**"I'm heading back into the Gryffindor common room. Professor McGonagall is inside.''**

**"Do you know the password?"**

**Alice nods and turns to the Fat Lady.**

**"Dumbledore's Army," said Alice.**

**The Fat Lady nods and the portrait swings open.**

**"McGonagall changed it before the battle," said Alice. "Had to tell the Fat Lady it was for an emergency.''**

**Alice walks into the common room first and I follow.**

**"Professor," said Alice. "Death Eaters are flying into the school, a few tried to land on the Marble Staircase. I'm pretty sure there are some roaming inside the school.''**

**"Thank you Ms. Cullen," said McGonagall she turns to me and looks puzzled. "Mr. Cullen what are you doing here? I told you that you are not of age in the Great Hall.''**

**"Professor," I said. "I wanted to help! This is my school! This is my home! I want to protect this castle, I want to help!**

**McGonagall smiles and nods.**

**"Stay here with the rest of the students," said McGonagall.**

**I smile and nod. McGonagall turns back to Alice.**

**"Ms. Cullen," said McGonagall. "You are in charge of the Tower. I must help on the grounds.''**

**"Thank you Professor," said Alice. McGonagall nods and leaves the common room.**

**"Where did all the younger students go," asked Alice.**

**"Hogsmeade," I said. "Passageway in the Room of Requirement to the Hog's Head Inn.''**

**"Are they still there?! And where is Bree?!"**

**"Don't worry, they all used the floo network to get to there homes. Older students apparated. And I saw Bree get back home.''**

**"That's good," said Alice. She looks out one of the windows. There are fires around the school. You can see the ground, lights all over.**

**I look around the common room.**

**"So this is the Gryffindor common room?"**

**Alice smiles.**

**"Yeah, Better than the Ravenclaw common room."**

**"Well," I said. "At least both of them are in towers. Mines is in the basement!"**

**Alice gives a silent laugh.**

**"Alice," said a student behind me.**

**"Yes," said Alice, walking towards the student.**

**"Look at the sky of the Forbidden Forest.''**

**Alice looks towards the sky, there are three black flying things headed are way!**

**"DUCK," yells Alice. I run behind the couch. The other run towards other things as well.**

**There is a huge crash in the common room. There is glass all over the room. Three Death Eaters stand inside the common room.**

**There is silence for a moment until...**

**"STUPEFY," yells Alice. The curse hits one of the Death Eaters and he fall out the tower through the broken window.**

**"Avada Kedavra," yells one of the Death Eaters. Alice ducks as the killing curse flies behind her.**

**"Confringo," I yelled. The Death Eater turns, but is hit by the curse falling to the ground. There is now one Death Eater left.**

**"Expulso," yells the Death Eater. I duck behind the couch. The curse hits the couch, it is now on fire.**

**I run towards the common room's stairs.**

**"Stupefy," yells the Death Eater.**

**"ARGH," I yelled. The curse had hit me in the hip. I fall out of the broken window, my wand falls to the ground.**

**"EDWARD," yells Alice. I hung onto the edge of the broken window. There are fires near me, Explosions, flying Death Eaters. I look to the ground, there are still lights flying all over.**

**The Death Eater walks towards the window. He smiles and points his wand at my face. I close my eyes.**

**"Avada Ked-"**

**"STUPEFY!"**

**I open my eyes again. The Death Eater's wand falls out of his hand. He stands there, motionless, for a minute until, he falls out of the broken window.**

**Alice stood behind him. She had used the curse to kill the Death Eater.**

**"EDWARD," yelled Alice. She runs up to the broken window. She grabs my hand. Until...**

**BOOM!**

**"EDWARD!"**

**I fall from the tower looking as an explosion had hit the middle of it. I can see Alice screaming. I turn to see the ground coming closer and closer. I fall with the debris. And a few seconds later...**

**There was darkness.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Cullen, Edward," said a familiar voice. It was Professor McGonagall. I walk towards her and see her holding the Sorting Hat. It was my sorting.**

**I sit on a chair and look at everyone staring at me. The Sorting Hat was now placed on my head.**

**"A Cullen," said the Sorting Hat. "From America, I presume? Cullens, strong, wise, intelligent. I can see that your future is very clear Mr. Cullen. Many friends you will make at Hogwarts. Your older brother and sister in Gryffindor, your other older brother and older sister in Ravenclaw. But, you have all the qualities of all four of the Hogwarts houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. And with your loyalness and can now place you into... HUFFLEPUFF!"**

**The Hufflepuff table cheers louder than the other three tables. I smile as I walk to my House, Hufflepuff...**

**I look as I see everyone gather around Dumbledore's body. My fifth year. Death Eaters have attacked the school. Professor Snape has murdered Professor Dumbledore. I stand next to Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Bree as we look at Dumbledore's body with grief. Students are all over looking at Dumbledore's dead body. I turn behind me to see some of the Slytherins smirking. I turn back to see the other students crying. I look to see Professor McGonagall raising her wand. Everyone else does the same, for remembrance of Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore...**

**I see myself falling out of the Gryffindor Tower. It feels like I am floating in the sky as I see myself falling. Blood covered all over my face from the explosion. My injured hip, bleeding. And then, I see myself hit the floor with the remaining debris landing on me.**

**I am dead. The last day of my life was at my home, Hogwarts. I can't believe this has happened. Edward Cullen, 1981-1998. 16 years-old. Forks, Washington. Hufflepuff House. Sixth Year Student.**

**I am just thinking, how will my siblings react? Alice? Jasper? Rosalie? Emmett? Bree? How will my parents react, their son Edward, killed at Hogwarts by a curse hitting the Gryffindor Tower. And Bella, what about Bella? Will she continue to live with me? Will she love me even if I had died? Or will she find a new love?**

**Will Harry Potter kill Voldemort? How long will this battle last? My death, was it an accident by a person who tried to cast a curse but it hit the tower? Or was it from a Death Eater, who saw me hanging for life? Will Hogwarts reopen again? What will happen to Alice's and Bree's Wizarding education?**

**It is still black. I can only see black. I can only think about what will happen to me now, and reflect upon my entire life. From my first cry to my last scream. It is over. I have died as a teenager fighting for freedom in the Wizarding World.**

**Is this how it is when you die, complete darkness? All you can do is think? All you can do is say? All you can do is just see yourself in your past events from another's point of view?**

**How long has it been? Hours? Minutes? Seconds? Days? Months? Years? How has the world been going on if it has been years? I just wish I can see what had happened in the battle. I guess it is true, my life is over. I am now in the eternal world.**

**Will they be able to find my body? All I can now do is just think. I can just wish I can see the people I loved one last time. The last time I saw Bree, she was leaving Hogsmeade back home. The last time I saw Alice, she was screaming as I fell to my death. The last time I saw Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, they were all inside the Great Hall getting ready for the coming battle. The last time I saw my parents and Bella, was during Easter holidays.**

**If I could see them again, I will them I love them, I will miss them, I will never forget them, and I would tell them, Goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**There is still darkness as I still look around.**

"**Edward," said a familiar voice. "Edward, please wake up.''**

**I see a light in the distance. Is it the end of the road? I walk towards the light.**

**"Edward," said the voice again and again, as I continue to walk towards the light. I finally make it a minute later.**

**"Edward.''**

**The darkness has become white. It is now white. I can see my hands, my body, my legs.**

**"Edward.''**

**I close my eyes and try to think hard of my life. I can't die. My family, my friends, they need me! I can't die. I can't die. I can't die. I can't die...**

**"Edward."**

**I open my eyes once again. This time, I don't see darkness or white light, I see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.**

**"Edward," said Alice crying. She hugged me.**

**I survived.**

**"Wh-where am I," I asked.**

**"The Great Hall," said Jasper.**

**"How long has it been," I asked.**

**"A few hours," said Rosalie.**

**"D-did Harry defeat Voldemort?"**

**The four shake their heads.**

**"We have been given an hour to get the injured and the dead," said Emmett.**

**"How did I survive that fall?"**

**"It's a miracle," said Alice. "You are real lucky Edward.**

**I smile and look at my hip. It has bandages on it. I look at my chest, I am wearing no shirt. There are scratches and blood all over me.**

**"How is my face," I asked.**

**"You just got a scar on your face," said Alice. "Nothing bad really.''**

**"What happened after my fall?''**

**"The battle continued," said Rosalie. "No side had an advantage.''**

**"Do mom and dad know what happened?"**

**"We didn't want to tell them, we waited to see if you really had died.''**

**I nod and show a weak smile.**

**"Is it okay if I can get a little rest?"**

**"No problem," said Alice. "Come on you guys.''**

**The four walk away from my bedside. I close my eyes and fall asleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I slept for a few hours. As I woke up, people were still in the Great Hall, people injured and people dead. I looked at the ceiling which was now destroyed, I could see the sky. The sun is still rising and smoke is coming from the castle. I look back at people all around, people are crying, people are silent, people became worried. I look next to my bedside, there is a cup water and a few band-aids.**

**"Edward," said a voice coming nearer. I turned to the front and see Alice at my bedside.**

**"Alice," I said. "Did the battle end?"**

**"No," said Alice. "The break didn't end. I think they retreated, but, I'm not sure.''**

**"Wh-where is Harry?"**

**"I don't know," said Alice. "I haven't seen him around anywhere.''**

**"Professor McGonagall," yelled one student near the Great Hall's doors. Everyone turned to look at the student. Professor McGonagall walked up to the student.**

**"Yes Mr. Stevens," said McGonagall. "What is it?"**

**"Th-there are Death Eaters coming!"**

**Professor McGonagall walked out of the Great Hall. Everyone else followed her and left the Great Hall. I got out of the bed. I had very little pain.**

**"Edward you-"**

**"I'm fine. We have to help.''**

**Me and Alice walked out into the courtyard. As we both walked out, we saw Hagrid carrying Harry Potter, it looked like he was DEAD.**

**"NO!" screamed Professor McGonagall. There was a woman's laugh. I turned to the Death Eater's and saw that it was Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**"No!"**

**"No!"**

**"Harry! HARRY!"**

**Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ran next to Professor McGonagall. Everyone was watching Hagrid carrying Harry's dead body.**

**Everyone started screaming and yelling at the Death Eaters for the death of Harry until-**

**"SILENCE!'' cried Voldemort. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"**

**Hagrid lowered Harry to Voldemort's feet.**

**"You see?" said Voldemort. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!''**

**"He beat you!'' yelled Ron. Everyone started to yell and scream at the Death Eaters again.**

**"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds,'' said Voldemort. Everyone became silent again. "Killed while trying to save himself-''**

**A person screamed from the crowd, everyone looked at the front of the crowd, Neville Longbottom was charging at Voldemort. Voldemort cast a curse at Neville, and he fell to the ground. Voldemort laughed and threw Neville's wand aside.**

**"And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"**

**Bellatrix Lestrange gave a laugh.**

**"It's Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?''**

**"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?''**

**"So what if I am?" yelled Neville.**

**"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom.''**

**"I'll join you when hell freezes over,'' yelled Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!**

**People began to cheer.**

**"Very well,'' said Voldemort. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it.''**

**Voldemort waved his wand. A moment later, a bird flew over my head and it landed on Voldemort's hand. He grabbed the Sorting Hat held by the bird.**

**"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"**

**Voldemort pointed his wand at Neville, he forced the Sorting Hat onto Neville's head.**

**"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort.**

**With a flick of Voldemort's wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames.**

**People screamed as Neville was aflame. A moment later, there was a huge uproar and shaking.**

**"HAGGER," yelled a giant. There were giants fighting. There were centaurs shooting arrows at Death Eaters. People in the crowd started to run towards the Death Eaters. I stayed near the castle's doors.**

**Neville got up to his feet, the Sorting Hat fell off of him and came from inside the hat was Godric Gryffindr's Sword. The slash of the silver blade could not be heard, but every person turned to Neville. Neville sliced off Nagini's head. Voldemort gave a silent scream. Nagini's body fell to Voldemort's feet.**

**"HARRY! HARRY - WHERE'S HARRY?"**

**Everyone continued fighting, until everyone retreated from the giants. Hogwarts Defenders and Death Eaters were running into the castle, I ran to the Great Hall.**

**People started to fight inside the Great Hall. Curses were flying all over the Hall. I turned to see a dead Death Eater at my feet, with a wand next to his hand. I bent down and grabbed the wand.**

**I got up and cast a curse at the nearest Death Eater.**

**"Stupefy!"**

**The Death Eater flew into the sky and out of the Great Hall. I dodged each curse that came close to me. I continued fighting the Death Eaters.**

**"Confringo! Expulso! Stupefy!"**

**I hit three Death Eater with three different curses. All three Death Eaters fell to the ground. I saw Voldemort in the middle of the hall, I saw Mrs. Weasley duelling Bellatrix Lestrange. I turned to the entrance hall and saw house-elves attacking Death Eaters.**

**"Avada Kedavra!"**

**I turned a saw a Death Eater casting the killing curse at me. I ducked and the curse hit the wall. I got up and turned to the Death Eater.**

**"Stupefy!"**

**The curse hit the Death Eater in the chest he fell to the ground. The battle continued for minutes.**

**"Protego!" yelled a voice next to me. The Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall. Everyone turned to see who casted the curse. I turned next to me and saw Harry Potter taking off the Invisibility Cloak.**

**People started to cheer, scream, and surprised that Harry was alive. I was in complete shock that he was right next to me.**

**"Harry!"**

**"HE'S ALIVE!''**

**Everyone became silent as Harry and Voldemort looked at each other. They began to circle each other.**

**"I don't want anyone else to try to help," said Harry loudly. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me.''**

**Voldemort hissed.**

**"Potter doesn't mean that,'' said Voldemort. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"**

**"Nobody. There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good. . .''**

**"One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"**

**"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me? Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"**

**"Accidents!'' screamed Voldemort. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!''**

**"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people-''**

**"But you did not!''**

**"-I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?**

**"You dare-"**

**"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another mistake?"**

**"Is it love again," said Voldemort. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter - and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"**

**"Just one thing," said Harry.**

**"If it is not love that will save you this time,'' said Voldemort. "You must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"**

**"I believe both.''**

**"You think you know more magic than I do? Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"**

**"Oh, he dreamed of it," said Harry. "But he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done.''**

**"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!''**

**"No, he was cleverer than you, a better wizard, a better man.''**

**"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"**

**"You thought you did, but you were wrong.''**

**"Dumbledore is dead!'' Voldemort yelled. "His body decays in the marble tombs in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!''**

**"Yes, Dumbledore's dead, but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant.''**

**"What childish dream is this?''**

**"Severus Snape wasn't yours. Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle? Snape's Patronus was a doe, the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized, he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"**

**"He desired her, that was all,'' sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him-''**

**"Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"**

**"It matters not! It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand! Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy - I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!''**

**"Yeah it did," said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done. . .Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle . . .''**

**"What is this?"**

**"It's your one last chance, it's all you've got left . . .I've seen what you'll be otherwise. . .Be a man. . .try. . .Try for some remorse. . .''**

**"You dare-?"**

**"Yes, I dare, because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle. That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore.''**

**"He killed -''**

**"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!''**

**"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!''**

**"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard. . .The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance. The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy.''**

**"But what does it matter?" said Voldemort. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone. . .and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy. . .''**

**"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him. So it all comes down to this doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does. . .I am the true master of the Elder Wand.''**

**Everyone in the Hall was watching Harry and Voldemort. Who will strike the first move?**

**"Avada Kedavra!"**

**"Expelliarmus!''**

**The Elder flew out of Voldemort's hands, it flew high into the sky and Harry, true master of the Elder Wand, caught it.**

**Voldemort fell backwards, arms splayed, the slit pupil of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Voldemort has been killed by his own rebounding curse.**

**There was silence and shock for a moment until. . .Cheers and screams came from all over the Great Hall. Everyone walked towards Harry, hugging him, congratulating him, and celebrating his victory.**

**I stood behind near the doors and I looked at Voldemort's body, lying there motionless.**

**Tom Riddle has finally been killed. The Second Wizarding War was now over.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I sat in my bed, in my dormitory. The Hufflepuff common room did contain any scratch of damage. It looked like there hasn't been a battle at all. I have put on one of my regular shirts, a black t-shirt. I looked around the room, silent. This might be the last time I am ever in this room.**

**A few minutes later, I left my dorm and the Hufflepuff common room, and returned to the Great Hall. There were people all over, nobody sitting at there right tables. I walked towards my siblings, sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table.**

**"Hi Edward," said Rosalie. She made room for me as I sat next to her.**

**"It's finally over," said Jasper. "The battle is over.''**

**I looked around the room, I saw Viktor Krum talking to Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley. I saw the entire Weasley family together. I saw McGonagall talking to some students. I can't believe Hogwarts is still here.**

**"I can't believe the school survived," I said. "I was pretty sure the entire castle would be destroyed.''**

**"Better to have half than nothing," said Emmett.**

**"Do you think they will have a Graduation Ceremony for the Seventh Years," asked Alice.**

**"Probably not," said Rosalie. "After what has happened, why would they have a Graduation, and why would anyone want one? I'm pretty sure everyone is just happy that they are still alive.''**

**"Do you think Hogwarts will reopen? I asked. "I still have one more year to go.''**

**"Who knows," said Alice. "They might want to close after this.''**

**"But there are hundreds of kids who will still need their education," I sad. "And there still thousands of more who haven't started.''**

**We are all silent for a moment.**

**"When do you think they will let people start leaving," asked Jasper.**

**"A few people have already left," said Alice. "I am sure you can leave anytime you want, but you need to leave today.''**

**"What day is it?" I ask.**

**"May 2nd," said Alice. "May 2nd, 1998. The day the Wizarding World became free by Harry Potter.''**

**A few hours have past. It is now noon. Half of the people have left. Me and everyone was still in the Great Hall talking.**

**"What time is it," asked Emmett.**

**Rosalie checked her watch.**

**"1:20.''**

**"We should get going," said Jasper. All five of us get up from the table and walk towards Professor McGonagall, who was standing near the teacher's table.**

**"Professor," said Alice. "We are about to go.''**

**McGonagall smiled at all five of us.**

**"Thank you," said McGonagall. "Thank you for protecting Hogwarts. Thank you for risking your life to stop Voldemort.''**

**The five of us smile. McGonagall walks towards Emmett and hugs him.**

**"Cullen, Emmett," said McGonagall. "The strength of Godric Gryffindor.'' She then walks to Jasper and hugs him as well.**

**"Hale, Jasper. The wisdom of Rowena Ravenclaw.''**

**McGonagall then hugs Rosalie.**

**"Hale, Rosalie. The strength of Godric Gryffindor.''**

**McGonagall walks towards Alice and me, the sixth years. She smiles at both us. She then hugs Alice.**

**"Cullen, Alice. The wisdom of Rowena Ravenclaw.''**

**McGonagall now looks at me, tears coming down her eyes. She then hugs me.**

**"And Cullen, Edward. The loyal of Helga Hufflepuff. I am so thankful that you are still here with us. Still here with your family, healthy and strong.''**

**"I am glad to, Professor," I said. McGonagall ends the hug and smiles at the five us.**

**"As you," she said. "You can not Apparate out of Hogwarts, so you must travel to Hogsmeade by the secret passageway in the Room of Requirement. Mr. Cullen, I presume you know where it is?"**

**I smile and nod and McGonagall.**

**"Professor," said Alice. "And what about our belongings?"**

**"We will send them to you in the coming days. And we will Owl your diplomas in the incoming days as well.''**

**Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie smile.**

**"Goodbye, Professor," said Alice.**

**"Goodbye," said McGonagall.**

**The five of us walk out of the Great Hall and go to the Marble Staircase. I look around at the damaged walls, the damaged stairs, and the damaged portraits.**

**The five of us finally make it to the seventh floor and walk to the Room of Requirement. Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris right next to the room's doors.**

**"Enjoy your Summer," said Mr. Filch as we walked into the room.**

**"Thank you," I said. "And you too.''**

**As we walk near the entrance to the secret passageway, we see a few people walking into the passageway. As I enter, it is the same kind of feel it had when I entered it hours ago, dark.**

**A minute later, we make it to the Hog's Head Inn. It was empty. The last time I saw it, it was full of Hogsmeade residents and Hogwarts students.**

**"So," said Emmett. "Floo Powder or Apparate?"**

**"Well," said Alice. "Edward is still not of age, so, Floo Powder.''**

**The five of us grab powder into our hands near the fireplace.**

**"I'll go first," said Jasper. Jasper walks into the fireplace. "Cullen Residence!" Jasper is gone.**

**"I'll go," said Rosalie. She does the same thing. "Cullen Residence!" Rosalie is gone as well.**

**Emmett now walks into the fireplace. "Cullen Residence!" Emmett is now gone.**

**Alice and I look outside the windows of Hogsmeade. There are a few people outside, talking.**

**"This might be the last we might be in Hogsmeade for a while," said Alice. She walks into the fireplace. "Cullen Residence!" Alice is gone.**

**I am the last one left, I continue to look around the Inn and the windows of Hogsmeade.**

**"Goodbye, Hogsmeade," I whisper. "Goodbye Hogwarts.''**

**I walk into the fireplace. The last thing I see of the Hog's Head Inn, is the staircase to the second floor.**

**"Cullen Residence," I said. And Hog's Head Inn disappears. I have completed my Sixth Year at Hogwarts.**

**The End.**


End file.
